rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megabot
Megabot is a bot that Hiro Hamada had made so he could take part in the underground Bot Fights. Appearance A Small black bot with two faces. Yellow is for Playful Megabot while the face Red face is for Battle Megabot. Lore Hiro is skilled at robotics and that's what he used to built Megabot when he heard about underground Bot Fights. It's first fight was with Yama and his bot Little Yama. After Tadashi showed Hiro his school and quit Bot Fighting, Megabot helped Hiro come up with his Microbots so he could be a student there. When Tadashi died Hiro went back to Bot Fighting with Megabot by his side, without Cass Hamada knowing. One of Megabot's legs falling on Hiro's feet and made him say "ow"; which got the young Hamada to activate Baymax. Hiro was fixing his robot's leg, before he realized that Baymax had walked out of the house and went after him. In ''Big Hero 6: The Series'', Megabot was used again as Hiro went back to bot-fighting, so he could caught a thief who used battlebots for heists and incriminated other bot-fighters. At first he only joins as a watcher, but he eventually decides to get into matches again after being influenced by Trina to do so. Hiro then takes Megabot from his room, but lies to his friends about it by telling them it's part of the job. His first match also happens to be against Trina, but before Megabot and Trina's Bot can engage in battle, the police bust into the place and arrest Hiro, since everyone else was quick to leave. Cass then picks up Hiro and gets mad that he went back to it, considering Tadashi's death, so she confiscates Megabot and grounds Hiro. Hiro's friends also get upset at him, but he still tells them that he only needed one more night to bust the thief (whom he believed was Yama), so they agree and Hiro takes Megabot from under Mochi's paws after Cass falls asleep, and he leaves to his competition. He then finally fights Trina and defeats her bot by using laser eye upgrades he gave to Megabot, so Trina becomes impressed and kisses him. Hiro then continues to defeat the following adversaries until he gets to fight Yama and the now-repaired Little Yama. Regardless, Hiro easily defeats Yama, and then his friends call him to tell him they didn't find anything that revealed Yama was the thief. Hiro realizes that the only other possible suspect was Trina, so he becomes disappointed and tries talking her out of bot-fighting. Trina however refuses and reveals she is indeed the thief, then activates the bots she had hacked to fuse into a large bot to attack Hiro and his friends. Unknowingly, she had also hacked Megabot, so it joined the other bots to form the robot while Trina escaped. Hiro soon manages to reprogram Trina's command so that he can get back Megabot, and after succeeding he begins disassembling the robot both from outside and inside, therefore defeating it. Role in the Crossover Megabot is mostly seen in the Botfighting AU or robot related crossovers with Hiro. The small bot can also be placed as Hiro's favorite toy. Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Robots